helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchouten LOVE
from album S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1' ---- '''Released' August 3, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Koi ni Booing Buu! 5th Single (2011) Next: Tachiagirl 7th Single (2011) ]]Uchouten LOVE (有頂天ＬＯＶＥ; Euphoric LOVE) is the sixth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in limited A, B, C, D, and regular edition, with the limited A, B, and C coming with bonus DVD. The single was set to release on July 6, 2011, but it was delayed to August 3, 2011. The Single V was released on August 10, 2011. thumb|220px|right|Uchouten LOVE (MV) It is the last single to include only the original S/mileage. It is also the last single to feature Ogawa Saki. Tracklist Regular Edition #Uchouten LOVE #Chu! Natsu Party (チュ！夏パ～チィ; Kiss! Summer Party) (3-nin Matsuri cover) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn (自転車チリリン; Bicycle Ding-a-Ling) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (4Shot Lip Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Kouka Seishou Ver.) (有頂天LOVE (校歌斉唱 Ver.); (School Chorus Ver.)) Limited Edition D #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Single V #Uchouten LOVE (Music Video) #Uchouten LOVE (Chou Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Uchouten LOVE (Deco Mic Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Wada Ayaka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Maeda Yuuka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Fukuda Kanon Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Ogawa Saki Chou Closeup Ver.) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki (Last single) TV Performances *2011.07.07 NHK Dai! Tensai Terebi-kun *2011.08.05 Happy Music *2011.08.07 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances #Uchouten LOVE #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #Chu! Natsu Party#Concert Performances #Jitensha Chiririn #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Uchouten LOVE #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Chu! Natsu Party #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Jitensha Chiririn #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *After the first week, it became S/mileage's top selling single, until Please Miniskirt Postwoman! in December. *This is the first S/mileage single to sell more than 30,000 copies. *Chu! Natsu Party was originally a 3-nin Matsuri single. *This is the 4th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the last single with Ogawa Saki and as a 4 members line-up. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 33,823* External Links * Uchouten LOVE Lyrics * Jitensha Chiririn Lyrics * Chu! Natsu Party Lyrics Category:2011 Singles Category:S/mileage Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 Releases Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs